elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnora Auria
|Base ID = }} Arnora Auria is the girlfriend of Jorundr, who is incarcerated in the Bruma Jail. She was an accomplice to Jorundr's thieving around Cyrodiil. She wears an expensive amulet that looks like the Amulet of Kings except with a blue gem. She can be found in her house during the quest. Interactions Two Sides of the Coin Jorundr, her boyfriend, requests that the Hero kills Arnora, takes her amulet, and brings it to him. The Hero may either choose to kill Arnora and take the amulet or talk to Arnora and obtain Arnora's True Amulet instead. If the Hero chooses to take her amulet, she will be killed later on by a guard who overheard the conversation between Jorundr and the Hero. Dialogue "Can't you see that I'm upset?" :Bruma "I can't help myself. I'm just a sucker for well-heeled men. That Olav, for example, at the Tap and Tack. He's dreamy. And successful, too." ;Two Sides of the Coin "Can't you see that I'm upset?" :Jorundr "I suppose I can trust you with this information. After all, if you can help me recover my stolen gold, you may find yourself earning some of it." ::Stolen Gold "I know what you've heard, all about Jorundr and his run-in with the town guard. Well, let's just say it isn't exactly all true. I may have let a "detail" or two leak out, to entice someone such as you to assist me. Until you agree to my scheme, I don't want to say more. All I can promise is that you'll be making a lot of money. Are you in, or are you out?" :::Okay, keep talking. I'm in. "Smart answer. Here's the deal. Jorundr and I have had a rocky relationship at best. Against my will, I've been dragged all over Cyrodiil helping him commit petty crimes. I wouldn't say we're thieves, I mean, we've stolen things... sure. But we've never stolen that much at one time. Just enough to keep us going. That is, until last year. Jorundr started to take risks and began robbing more dangeorus targets. Not just lone merchants, mind you. I'm talking about the bigger scores. Like estates and tax shipments. I begged him to stop, as I knew that his capers would one day lead to violence. He just threatened to... hurt me if I got in his way. I think the gold changed him. I really do. He wasn't the man I met seven years ago. The few times I tried to say something, he'd strike me or push me awway. I began to become frightened of him." ::::What does this have to do with me? "Our last score was a tax shipment being delivered to the Imperial City. We robbed it, and in the midst of the chaos, Jorundr killed a guard. I was mortified. We snatched up the gold and holed up in the mountains. He said if I breathed a word of the murder to anyone, he'd kill me. I was terrified of him at this point. Two days later, the Bruma City Guard traced us to our makeshift campsite. I was off gathering food, but Jorundr was captured. Served him right. When I went back to the site later, the gold was gone! He'd moved it! What I need you to do is go to the Bruma Castle Dungeons and speak to him for me. Convince him to tell you where the gold is and then we split it." :::This sounds shady. I'm out. "Suit yourself, but I have a felling that you'll be back." "He's not likely to just come out and tell you, so get creative!" After accepting the quest: "Until you get some information from Jorundr, I don't have anything else to tell you." If Jorundr is killed: "Stupid... just plain stupid." "Great... nice work. Now that he's dead, we'll never find the treasure. Just get away from me." If spoken to Jorundr instead: "Welcome back to the world, convict! Hahaha." "So, were you able to find out about the gold or not?" :Jorundr "How could you stand sharing a cell with that imbecile?" :Stolen Gold "So, he told you another one of his tall tales. I hope you didn't believe him. What's he got in store for me? He send you to kill me? Is that it? What if there was another way? What if he thought I was dead, but I wasn't. Then he'd tell you the location of the gold! What did he need as proof?" ::Your amulet. "That fetcher. He knows this is the only heirloom I have left from my family. Only he would stoop so low. Look, I know you could just kill me where I stand, but what if I gave you the amulet and you bring it to him. Then he'd say where the gold's stashed. You kill me here and now, and as far as the town guard is concerned, it's a crime. So you make your choice. You want to do it my way, or Jorundr's?" :::We'll do it your way. "I knew you'd make the smarter decision. Good. Here's the key to the chest by my bed. Inside you'll find the amulet Jorundr wants. Take my amulet to him. Get the gold and bring half of it back here to me. If you don't come back, I'll let the guards in on our plan. You'll be hunted all over Cyrodiil. You don't want that do you? I don't think so. Good luck." ::::Jorundr "I'm not surprised at all that he tried to have me killed. That's his way. Always the traitor and the coward." ::::Stolen Gold "My guess is he buried it somewhere close to town or even in town itself. Believe me, I've looked. No luck so far." :::Jorundr's way. "Then prepare for the fight of your life! If I fall, you'll just end up rotting in jail with Jorundr. Either way, no gold for you!" "I warn you... don't cross me." If approached again: "If you try and cross me, I'll tell the town guard." After discovering the location of the gold: "He told you where it is?" "Well go get it! What good is it doing if you're standing here?" Quotes *''"You'll be back..."'' – If refused to aid Arnora *''"I knew the lure of gold couldn't keep you away long."'' – If refused to aid Arnora and approached again Appearances * de:Arnora Auria ru:Арнора Аурия Category:Oblivion: Bruma Characters